New World
by Scarlet Flower
Summary: A prince, who was forbiden to sing, was sent to live in human world, meets a girl, who had been singing all her life...what will happen? R&R MitsukiXTakuto and future pairings.
1. A New beginning

**Disclaimer: Full Moon Wo Sagashite and Eternal Snow does not belong to me. **

**Inspired by FunkieCookie's and Dylislily's fanfics! Be sure to check them out, when you have the time!**

* * *

**Prologue: A New Beginning**

_Let's start anew_

_When one is lost;_

_Find another…_

* * *

_A raven_-_ haired boy looked up to the heavens, his azure eyes watched the moon with great interest. Slowly, he closed his eyes to sing... _

_Kimi wo, suki ni natte_

_Dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi, Fukurande yuku bakaride_

_Kimi wa ko-_

"Takuto," a woman tapped lightly on his door, "Prince Takuto, his highness is calling for you,"

The boy glared at the door before answering through gritted teeth, "Coming, grandmother..."

Takuto, who was wearing a soft-cotton blue shirt with matching dark purple pants and a pale white cloak tipped with silver, stepped lightly down the steps.

When, finally, he descended his last step, his sapphire gaze landed on the door at the end on the hall. As he walked toward it, he heard voices.

"But he's too young!" A soft, loving voice yelled out.

"That's why he needs this experience!" Another voice, harder and stricter, answered.

Takuto sighed as he tapped softy on the door. This wasn't good. His parents always argued, his mother, on his 'safety', his father on his 'well being.' He was tired of having his parents decide his clothes, his rules, _his life…_ but it wasn't like he could have a say anything about it. He opened the door and pondered out loud, "What is it father?"

"Ah, Takuto come in," His father answered in his 'almighty' voice, "Your mother and I were deciding your punishment for _singing_ _again! _I told you many; _many_ times that _singing_ is against _our strictest law_ for the well being of _our nation_! So we decided it would be best t-"

"No, you can't!" His mother screeched, locks of brown curls fell from her face revealing flaming blue eyes, "He's too young to live in the human world on his own!"

Takuto froze. So _that's_ what they have been yapping about. The human world… a world were you could sing you heart out… So beautiful, so wondrous, and yet… so deadly… this could be interesting.

"No, he's not!" The King agued, "_He's eighteen, _for heaven's sake!"

"But! You still can't!" Tears fell from her azure eyes, "Please! You're too harsh on our child!"

"You know well enough why the human world became a wasteland! It was because they sang their hearts, their minds, expressed themselves, which angered the other humans, which lead to wars! Battles! _Deaths!"_ The father yelled.

"Mother…" Takuto whispered with uncertainty.

"What is it!" They both snapped at him.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to live in the human world," he added with growing confidence. After all, in the human world, he heard that you can be free to do as you wish, go where your heart takes you… oh, what a wonderful world!

"Bu-" The Queen whimpered.

"You heard the boy!" The King interrupted, "He _wants_ to go! Then it's decided!" He turned his head towards his son, "You will be sent to the human world at dawn on the 'morrow!"

The Queen broke into a fit of sobs, while his father, who strode out of the room, seemed to be pleased with himself. Takuto, on the other hand, smiled for he was happy with the choice he had just made.

_Earth, _he thought to himself, _it has a pleasant ring to it._

_The next day…_

"No!" The Queen screamed, "You can't go, my son!"

Takuto turned as he headed toward the portal between both worlds, "mother, please, I want to go. Do know what this means? After all these years, I can finally choose my _own_ decisions. Trend on the path _I_ chose. Write my _own_ story. _Sing my own songs! _Don't worry. I have spells and runes to protect myself. I'll be fine."

"But, Takuto…" His mother silently sobbed into her hands, her dark brown curls fell carelessly to her side.

Takuto sighed as he stared into the color-changing gateway.

_Is this the right choice? _He considered. _Well it wouldn't hurt to try… _

He quickly paced inside.

Bright beautiful colors flashed before him but he took no notice. Instead his mind was in the high clouds of thought of what his father said to him before his departure.

_Flashback _

"You will arrive on the island of Japan," the King replied with a grave expression, "from there on, you will live in the home not far from where you've landed."

"How would I know what house it will be?" Takuto questioned as he eyed his valuables wondering which ones would be important on his trip.

"The address is written here," the King passed a piece of paper to Takuto, "Three more things: first, it would be wise if you didn't tell the humans where you came from," at this Takuto nodded, knowing all too well what might happen if a human found out who he was, "Second, you will be attending 'school' for both educational and social purposes…"

"What!" Takuto interrupted, dropping a delicate grass swan that his aunt sent him for his birthday, thus shuttering it into many small pieces. He groaned as he disposed of the mess with a single flick of his wrist. He never like that swan...

"It is for your own good that you learn what you can while living in the human world," the King coughed, " and having a social background would help you get by as well. Next is when you get there," He looked up at his son with the most grim expression Takuto ever seen on him, "it will be night."

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy inquired while packing the last of the materials that he thought was needed on the trip, "What's so bad about night?"

"The human world is…" The King paused of a second, rubbed his beard in deep thought, "frightful… at night."

"So?" Sapphire eyes met gray ones, "I went through many _frightful _situations before," he check his list one last time, wondering if he missed anything in particular, "how would this one be any different?"

"I guess," his father laughed, scratching his jet-black head with uncertainty, "You fended for yourselves at times of need… I guess you would be just fine… but…"

Takuto looked up at his father with questions in his eyes, as the King paced toward him, put a shaking hand on his shoulder, "Be careful."

_Flashback end _

Boots softly touched the soil before him indicating that he finally arrived on Earth.

The stars gave a warm glow in the darken sky; as if to welcome him to this strange new planet, dazzling him with the presence of a full moon. It was such a wondrous place to be, beautiful… just, beautiful. Night's wind flew through him, wishing him to spread his wings and fly with them. He smiled at the moon; it's luminous light that smiled back at him seemed say, _welcome, little one, to heaven in the living world. _Then, without a thought, Takuto closed the curtains over his eyes, tilted his head back to sing.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

A stunning angelic voice accompanied him, while wondering whom it might have belonged to, he continued singing to the last note.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

He opened his sapphire eyes to meet chocolate ones, which were gazing back. They belonged to a girl whose soft coffee-brown hair flowed with the wind, bathed in the moon's smile. A slight blush betrayed the girl's thoughts, and before Takuto could even think of walking toward her, she ran into the dark shadows of a Sakura tree, and was gone.

The young prince let out a sigh and started to find the house that he was to live in.

* * *

**Ha ha ha… hope you like it… even though the ending was bad… Please Review… I except flames… After 2 reviews I'll post up the next chapter…**


	2. It's You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite.**

**This fanfic was an inspiration of FunkieCookie's and Dylislily's fanfics! Be sure to check them out when you have the time:D**

* * *

**Chapter one: It's You!**

_I knew when I first met you that we would meet again…

* * *

_

_Dozen of stars covered the night sky… _

_One lone voice sang out softly…_

_It reached out to Mitsuki, pleading her to come near…_

_She followed silently and willingly…_

_A boy was singing softly into the night sky…_

_Suddenly he stopped and turned to her;_

_Sapphire eyes p-_

"Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki fell out of her trance to see the silver eyes of her light-coffee haired teacher and the class watching her.

At this, the brown-headed teen flushed, jumped out of her sit, and cried "I'm sorry!!" multiple times while bowing her head off.

"It fine," Wakaouji-sensei sighed, "Just don't sing while you sleeping, again."

The class laughed, leaving Mitsuki speechless as she hid her rose-colored face under the safety of the table before her. Even her childhood friend, Meroko, who was sitting next to her, let out a soft giggle, which made her feel even worse.

"Ok, enough class," the young man ordered, waiting for his pupils to quiet down before he addressed them again, "Now, I want you all to welcome a new student," he explained as his hand gestured to the door, which gradually opened, revealing a dark-haired boy, his sapphire eyes scanned the room, as girls whispered among themselves excitedly, taking no notice to brown curls under one of the tables, "This is Kira Takuto, now I all expect you to treat him well, you got that?"

"Ok," The class exclaimed in unison, while Meroko was blushing like crazy at how… how should I put this… 'gorgeous' the new student was.

Wakaouji-sensei then turned to Takuto and stated in a semi-cheerful tone, "Now, Takuto, tell the class something about you self, like your hobbies or such…"

Once those words escaped the teacher's lips, Takuto instantly shivered. Then, he looked down at his feet to whisper, "I-I…. like… singing…."

Wakaouji-sensei sighed as he scratched his brownish head before saying, " Ok, Takuto you will be sitting on the right of… Mitsuki. Over there."

At those words, chocolate eyes opened from the desk she hid under for so long, it's radiance stunned Takuto for a moment before they both shouted, "IT'S YOU!"

* * *

**My sincerest apologies for making this chapter so short… though, I thought it fit its title! **

**(And why Wakaouji-sensei is the teacher... well, I'm not really sure about that myself...)**

**_After 2 reviews I'll post the next chapter._**


	3. Fan Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon.**

**_Special thanks _to Dylislily and Funkiecookie for the inspiration to write this fanfic! Thank you! You guys have to update soon! I'm dying to find out what's next! XD **

**And _special thanks_ to all of the wonderful people who reviewed my story, Mitsuki, Takuto, and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts! (Maybe not Takuto. He doesn't really care.** - 0 sweat drop

**  
After all…**

**More reviews + me: XD**

**Me + XD: more updates

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Fan Club**

_When I come closer, you walk further away…_

* * *

"Mitsuki…" Takuto whispered softly, walking towards her, "That name fits you perfectly…"

The brunette just sat there, shocked, mouth hanging open as if she saw a ghost.

"Um…" Wakaouji-sensei wondered aloud, half confused, "Do you know each other?"

"Well… if you… say… so?" Mitsuki answered, half afraid, half not knowing what else to say.

All of the girls in the classroom glared at Mitsuki, except for Meroko, who was beaming, not because she was happy for Mitsuki, but because… knowing Mitsuki, she had a better chance of getting to Takuto!

"Well…" Wakaouji-sensei shrugged, "You two can talk when class is over 'kay? So, Takuto get seated and we will begin the lessen for today."

Takuto silently nodded and obeyed his new teacher's request despite the ache in his heart, the longing to talk to Mitsuki, to sing with her again.

The next few hours felt like days, weeks, years! Takuto couldn't take it! This was what a normal 18-year-old human learned? Outrageous! He, Takuto, learned all this when he was a small child!

Takuto let out a sigh, then turned his head toward Mitsuki, who was staring at him, her face turned into a rose color as she quickly turned her head back to the board.

_Well, it can't be all bad…_Takuto thought, turning a little pink himself.

"Takuto!" Wakaouji-sensei exclaimed.

The dark haired prince jumped, "Yes?"

"What is the answer to this question, here?"

Sapphire eyes peered at the math question for a few seconds, "Oh, that's easy," He waved his hand up and down as if it was nothing, "the square route of 293 pie + the circumference of Unit A and Unit C divided by x. (Author's Note: This is a random answer I made up…-.- sweat drop)"

Wakaouji-sensei stared at the question, checking the answer book, then solving it himself… twice. After a while, he announced with both confusion and surprise, "Y-You… are correct… I think?"

When those words escaped the teacher's lips, half of the girls squealed with joy.

_Of course I'm correct! _The young prince mentally hissed, _I can still remember doing this when I was seven!_

Finally, the lunch bell rang, signifying the end of the tormenting class period.

"You're dismissed…" Wakaouji-sensei sighed, waving his hand at his students, "So go to lunch."

"Ok," the students answered in unison.

After all that, Takuto turned to Mitsuki, but before he could open his mouth a flock of girls covered the space and asked, "Takuto! I want to ask you… something…"

"What is it?" Takuto groaned, his hand scratching his head. They were all the same… Whether it was the girls on Earth or girls in his world (I haven't thought of the name yet… so, in your review, you add a name that you would like, to name the planet… I'll choose the name that would fit the planet best! This is totally optional. Thank you! XD), they were all the same.

"Um… we're making a…a…" They giggled excitedly to themselves.

"What is it!" Takuto impatiently stood up, slamming his hand on the table. _Out with it! _Takuto cried in his mind, _hurry up!_

"We're making a fan club for you!" Screamed a short blond girl in the back.

Takuto fell back into his seat, impatience, anger, all gone, leaving confusion all alone in Takuto's now vacant mind, "A _what!?_"

"A fan club!" They all squealed like pigs into Takuto's ears, "Oh, it'll be great! Posters everywhere! Lots of stuff there! And…"

Takuto just sat there, dazed. _What in the seven hells did 'fan club' mean…_he pondered, _it sounds like a party…hmm…_

"Can Mitsuki come?" He questioned the girls, concluding the meaning of 'fan club.'

The girls went from 'happy, happy, oh my gosh!' to 'frrrrrooooowwwn.' They all stomped out of the room without a second thought, leaving poor Takuto in the dust.

"Was it something I said?" Takuto asked, still dazed. Poor, poor Takuto.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter… remember: You could be the one to name Takuto's home planet! (Don't tell him I'm letting you, ok? ; ) )**

_**I'm raising the number of reviews to 5, before I update, 'kay?** _


	4. Trouble

**Hello! Scarlet Flower here! And I have decided Takuto's planet's name! It will be named ****Trancerus (by Dylislily)! Thanks for your reviews! There were highly appreciated!**

**Sorry it took so long to update… Well, I got really addicted to this online site called Gaia Online, and then I had STAR testing… which I think I failed miserably, and then I fell into a somewhat small obsession with a different series and by the time it finished, I remembered that I was really behind on updating… So sorry guys, I'll try updating as soon as I can next time!**

…

* * *

**Chapter three: Trouble**

_In your times of need; I'll be there for you…_

* * *

"What did I say wrong?" Takuto kicked s crushed soda can, "All I said was, 'Can Mitsuki come?' And that was it!"

As Takuto walked around the school's cafeteria, he spotted a feather floating down from the azure sky. Quickly and gracefully he snatched the delicate item from its gravitational pull. The colors were pearl white, which faded into a deep red.

"Oh no," Takuto whispered as the feather broke free from his grasp and gently floated down to the safety of the soft earth.

"Oh no," He repeated his voice shaking with emotion, "no…"

The dark haired prince dashed back to the classrooms, fear gripping his heart, not letting go.

If predictions on Trancerus still applied to Earth, then whenever you snatch a fallen white fading to red feather, something terrible will happen to you or a person you are newly acquainted with… Which could possibly mean Mitsuki…

Somewhere on campus…

Mitsuki sat in the shade of a rather large and old pine oak, her sketchbook and pencil lay upon the field beneath her, untouched. She scratched her head in apprehension, in wonder of what to draw next. Normally, she'd draw her beloved Eichi, her love and best friend. They promised that they met again some day, when Eichi left for America to pursue his dreams.

_Dear Eichi, _Mitsuki wrote her imaginary letter, _there is a new student coming to school today. His name is Takuto Kira. I want to know him better, but I'm too shy around new students. I'm wondering if you could give me any advice on him…_As she continued to think about Eichi, she drew a small sketch of Takuto on the side of her page as if she believed her beloved Eichi was next to her; smiling the graceful smile he was famous for.

Mitsuki looked up into the cloud-covered sky, spotting a single pearl white dove, its wings spread underneath the once peaceful azure sky. She started to sketch the lovely bird upon her sketchbook. _Such beauty, _Mitsuki beamed, _such wonder… just like you Eichi… _Suddenly, a truckload of questions appeared in her mind, _is he healthy? Where is he now? Is he still living in America or did he come back? Can I see him? I want to see him! I want to see him!_

Her heart stopped as she caught a glance at her art. There shown the dove of pure snow, blood enveloped its minute corpse; shimmering blotches of shaded black corrupted

its once captivating delicate white wings. She threw the sketchbook to the side; disgusted by the horrifying picture that she had just drawn.

_No!_ She screamed within the boundaries of her thick skull, hands cradling her head in agony and pain, _No! I wouldn't believe that Eichi might have forgotten me… He hasn't written back because he's too busy or… _At that precise moment, an image of a golden haired teen appeared in the dark corner of her heart, his radiance blinding the tiny shade that inhabited that small part of doubt in her mind. _Yes… He wouldn't do something like that to me. Never would he hurt me like this… _At those words, she stood out of the shade and strolled into the warm glow of the sun.

_Eichi…_She gave the cloudless sky with a heart-warming smile,_ wherever you are… Please be happy! _

Mitsuki pulled her hand and grabbed the crisp morning air.

"Please come back!" Mitsuki cried to the sun, "I will not doubt you any more, so please come back!"

After those words were uttered, she sat back down in the sun's light; chocolate eyes filled with crude determination, but with a soft smile of satisfaction as she wandered into the world of the azure sky.

Cold golden-emerald eyes stared at the young fair maiden with disgust and loathing. _How can such a wonderfully handsome man like Takuto fall for this… this… twit! I, president of the newly established Takuto fan club, shall not allow it! _

Suddenly the 'twit' stood up, took a few paces forward, and screamed at an imaginary person, "Please come back! I will not doubt you any more, so please come back!" Then she sat down and smiled to the sky.

_What… What was that! _The yellow haired girl watched Mitsuki, dumbfounded. What kind of strange person would shout at the sky like that? The strange girl has a strange mind! She is not fit for such a handsome prince like Takuto!

At that moment, Takuto ran up to her, shouting her name as if he was looking everywhere for her. Mitsuki just smiled and waved while Takuto sat down and rested beside her.

"That lucky witch!" the young fair-haired maiden grunted as she vanished into the shadows of a nearby tree.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't write much and didn't update.**

**I'll update soon! I hope...**


	5. Food

* * *

**Chapter 4: Food**

_Food, Something healthy;_

* * *

The young teenaged boy held on to the chestnut haired girl's hand until they reached a nearby classroom.

"What did you want to tell me?" Chocolate eyes stared at him, questioning.

"Weeeell…" Takuto let out a sigh._ What to tell her… What to tell… AHA!_

"Do you want to go have some food or something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, if my friend can come."

"Ok, where is she?"

Mitsuki smiled as she dragged the somewhat relieved teen to the lunch court. There, on the lunch court was a young pink haired maiden, her face focused on a small notebook in which she was vigorously scribbling.

As the two dark headed teens paced toward her, she slowly raised her head until her orange pupils focused on Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki!" She cried as hoped onto the young unfortunate wide-eyed girl like a rabbit on a carrot.

"Meroko…" Mitsuki whispered in a muffled tone, "pleas… get… off…"

"Heh heh, sorry, Mitsuki," Meroko giggled as she jumped off of the small figure, her eyes turning to the shadow behind Mitsuki. She gasped when she realized who it was, "T-Takuto Kira?"

"Yes?" The sapphire-eyed male grunted, questioning.

Meroko flushed with surprise as she dragged her somewhat dazed friend behind a nearby building, "What is he doing here?"

Mitsuki stared at her for a second before saying, "You mean Takuto Kira? Oh, he asked me if I wanted to go eat something with him and I told him I would if you would come with me…"

"Waaaait," Meroko stated with uncertainty, "that would mean…. HE ASKED YOU OUT!!!"

"I don't think it's like that cuz' he allowed you to come too!" Mitsuki giggled at her friend's silly thought.. Why would he ask her out? They only met each other like what… 3 times???

"Weeell," pink eyes focused at chocolate ones, "if you put it that way…"

"Soooo… do you want to come?" The young coffee haired girl inquired, her voice trembling.

"Ok!" Meroko stated with a grin.

"Then can we go?" Sapphire pupils stared at the two girls with a hit of boredom.

"I'm wondering," Mitsuki pondered, "Which restaurant are we going to go to?

Takuto paused eyes wide in shock, "Um… where do you want to go?

"I know! Let's go to Taffies Café! I heard they had great cakes!" Meroko smiled at the thought. Eating cake with a prince! That sounded like a dream come true…

"Meroko! If you don't hurry up we're going to leave you!" Shouted a voice at distance.

At those words, the light crimson haired maiden broke out of her thoughts and hurried after them.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to spot the Café and in minutes they were inside, scanning the menu.

Takuto watched the others ordering their sweets, not even touching the menu, sitting neatly on the clothed table.

"Do you want anything, sir?" A young waitress asked.

Takuto shook his head, eyes on the two girls in front of him.

As the waitress passed, Meroko turned her head to face Takuto and asked, "Why didn't you order anything?"

"Weeell… I didn't feel hungry, I guess," Takuto shrugged, wondering why the pink haired female asked him the question.

When the sweets arrived, Meroko asked Takuto, "Where did you live before you came here?"

Takuto froze. _What do I say? I can't tell them the truth…but lying is against my code! I can never lie! That's how wars are started!_

"If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to," Mitsuki smiled as she sipped her strawberry smoothie, "You don't have to tell us."

A ringing noise focused their attention to the sound. Meroko took out what looked like some strange plastic toy, opened it, and stated, "Hello."

As she continued talking, Takuto scooted next to Mitsuki and whispered, "Why is she talking to a strange shaped box?"

Mitsuki stared at Takuto and gasped, "You don't know what a cell phone is?!

"Cell phone," Takuto echoed, obvious confusion displayed on his face.

"A devise you can use to communicate long distances," Mitsuki stated.

Before Takuto could question her further, Meroko stood up, grabbed Mitsuki's hand, and rushed out of the café, leaving Takuto with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

**Heh heh, sorry the ending sucked... all well!**

**Review please!**


End file.
